


Love, Lust and Lochs

by texasbella



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbella/pseuds/texasbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, lifelong friends, set out on their journey as lovers as they travel to Scotland for their honeymoon.  Will a secret wish they made so long ago come true?  Birthday shot for nmydreamz.</p><p>Thank you to Arc Morpheus for making the banner on such short notice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Lust and Lochs

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. All characters and Twilight references belong to Stephenie Meyer, but it sure is fun to play with them!
> 
>  
> 
> Hi all! Back with another birthday shot... this time for my girl, Cheryl (aka Obsessive Fflover and nmydreamz). Let's just say the girl knows how to dream and I can only hope I did her request justice. This is what she gave me to work with:
> 
> would LOVE an Edward/Jasper slash. Both masculine, built and not fem; both equal, neither being dominant over the other; in their mid-late 20's. Some sort of celebration...maybe their engagement party or buying a house together...doesn't matter, but something private, intimate, just the two of them, nobody else. Maybe some intimate dancing, grinding. Their love is beyond deep. loving, mature, caring eternal love. would LOVE a hot, nasty lemon with dirty talk with ALL the details of what they're doing to each other and making each other feel. then a loving, intimate, SLOW and easy, intense, deep love-making lemon with whispered words of eternal love; deep, open-mouth kissing, tongues dancing. that is fuck-hot!! I want to hear it all - moans, groans, gasps, pants, growls, cries, screams...you know what i like! Noises, details! ooh and maybe one of them has nipple piercings and loves that kind of attention ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Read on to see what you think of my interpretation!
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHERYL!!!

  


****

~Love, Lust and Lochs~

  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, by the power granted to me by the State of Washington, I present to you, The Misters Cullen-Hale,”  announced my sister, Reverend Charlotte Hale.  
  
I turned to face the small gathering of friends and family with pride, my arm laced through my husbands as we walked down the small path of his mother’s backyard.  We waded through iridescent bubbles as we made our way to the waiting cab that would take us to the airport. He let me climb into the car first and I felt his hand graze my ass and then he was in the seat next to me, whispering into my ear.  
  
“Two weeks, Jasper.  All to ourselves to do whatever we want to each other.”  I could only moan in response as the images bombarded me.    
  
Something tickled at my ear and I swatted it away.  I was enjoying my dream too much to wake up yet.  
  
“Jasper, my love, we’re about to land.”  
  
I blinked my eyes open to find Edward’s intense blue-grey ones just inches from my face.  He leaned in and brushed a kiss across my dry lips before pulling back.  “Hey there sleepyhead,” he laughed.  
  
Straightening up, I wiped at my mouth, hoping I hadn’t drooled in my sleep.  “Did you really let me sleep the whole flight, Edward?”  
  
“Yes, I did.  And I don't want to hear anything about it.  I’m surprised you didn’t end up making yourself sick with the way you pulled all those extra shifts to get the time for this trip. You were out as the wheels left the runway because you needed it,” he chastised me and I felt slightly remorseful.  I had worked hard, but in my head, it was so I could play hard and well worth it, so I told him as much.  
  
“Well, I have to say I like the idea of playing hard with you.”  I couldn’t help it.  I captured his lips and kissed him with all I had as the plane landed. The next hour was a little chaotic as we got our bags and sorted out our rental car, but finally we were on our way to Eilean Donan Castle, where we were spending our honeymoon.    
  
Scotland was a place we’d both dreamed of visiting since we were boys.  As youngsters, one of our favorite games had been pretending we were Highlanders, scouting the countryside and waging battles against vagabonds all in the name of protecting our village.  
  
Yes, Edward and I had been friends since we were three years old.  We’d grown up together.  Soccer, little league, puberty, girl cooties... we’d faced them all... together.  We’d tap danced around the feelings that had been slowly developing for years in highschool, not fully giving into them until we were roommates in college.   
  
And boy, did we ever give into them.  On the beds, the desk, in the shower of our shared en suite. I’d never been more grateful that our parents had money than when we realized the true benefits of a private bath.  
  
The first Thanksgiving that we went home, it took our mothers all of about five seconds to look at us and squeal as claims of ‘It’s about time’ came out of their mouths.  
  
Yeah, we were shocked too.  
  
Learning that our family had seen it before we had, and were ecstatic about it, was the last barrier that needed to come down for us to fully accept that we loved each other... unconditionally.  Yes, we had rough patches as we finished up our degrees.  The occasional cocky frat boy that would try to put us down, but we were well enough liked that they could never get any backing and always ended up looking like the bigoted asses they were.  
  
Putting our wedding off until we had secured jobs and a house of our own had been pure torture.  Especially when our state legalized same sex marriage like a carrot being dangled right under our noses. But we’d persevered.   
  
And now, here we were.  We’d gone the cheesy route and married on Valentine’s Day, knowing where we were going to honeymoon and that I would get to see my man in thick cable knit sweaters... that I would then get him out of in front of roaring fires.  
  
The sexual energy crackling between the two of us as we teased each other in the car with glances, words, caresses only spiked as we arrived at the lochside castle and checked in.  Granted, we were both left a little breathless as we pulled up and got to see the castle for real.  
  


[Eilean Donan Castle Webcam](http://www.eileandonancastle.com/eilean-donan-webcam.htm)

[](http://www.eileandonancastle.com/eilean-donan-webcam.htm)

  
It was something out of our dreams and we couldn’t help but feel the magic in the air.    
  
The proprietor, Carlisle, showed us to our room and let us know when dinner would be served in the main hall before wishing us well on our stay. He was also very chatty about the local legends about the magic of the loch outside. We thanked him and closed the door.  
  
“I want you,” I announced.  
  
“I need you,” he countered.  
  
“Now.” As was common between us, so in sync that we were, the word escaped our mouths at the same time.  
  
Our bags forgotten, we gravitated towards each other.  Our hands found purchase upon the other and we pulled together, stumbling towards the couch while exploring with lips and tongue.  
  
When we broke apart for air, and so I could pull his sweater off, he laughed at my urgency.  
  
“It was your bloody idea to keep our hands to ourselves the last month! Not mine,” I growled at him while going for the catch of his pants as he did the same to me. “You can’t blame me for being so mad with necessity at this point!”  
  
“I’m sorry, it was stupid of me, I don’t know what I was thinking,” he managed to get out before I was forcing my tongue back into his mouth and my hands gripped his lush thick hair roughly.  
  
“You know this isn’t going to be slow and sweet right now?” I asked, pulling back for a moment to make sure I wasn’t hurting my man.  He simply nodded and pulled my sweater off, tossing it somewhere in the room, before yanking me back against him.  His skin was warm against my chest, but our needy desperation had my nipples erect and throbbing and very aware as the hairs of his chest prickled and rubbed against them. The metal in my nipples felt cold and hard and only increased my need, my desire to have his attention on them.  
  
“Jesus, Edward!  I love you so much.  You... you’re everything to me,” I declared as we rolled around on the couch, taking turns with who was on top, each shift in positions serving to help rid us of another piece of clothing until, finally, we were both left naked as the day we’d been born.  
  
Our heated frenzy simmered down as we stopped to just look at one another. Our chests heaved from our deep kisses.  Our skin had a slight sheen of sweat from the heat we’d created in addition to the warmth emitting from the crackling fire in the corner of the sitting area. We were both nicely defined as we regularly worked out with weights and morning runs.  
  
I groaned as my eyes dropped lower, following the V that started high on his hips and slinked to a point punctuated by his heavy shaft which bobbed at me. I fell to my knees as he watched me, his eyes swirling and darkening to the grey they always became when he succumbed to the lust he felt for me.  His eye color always told me what we would be doing.  Grey meant we were going to fuck.  Blue would result in us making love.  
  
Placing my hands on his muscled thighs, I brought my mouth to his tip and placed a soft kiss.  His head dropped back as he groaned.  
  
“Not now, Jasper.  It’s not the time to fucking tease me.  I need you to open your mouth, love, please,” he all but demanded and I conceded. Wrapping my hands around him, so I could hold him at the tops of his thighs, just under the tight curve of his ass, I pulled him into my parted lips and groaned.  
  
Even after the long flight, the mustiness of his sweat was an aphrodisiac to me and I couldn’t suck him fast enough, or deep enough. I hated that I had a gag reflex except that he said he loved when I choked on his length, so I endured it and learned to not hide the watering of my eyes when I’d do my best to swallow him down, as I was doing to him now.  
  
“Yes, Jasper, so good baby, so fucking good.  Take it, there you go,” he pushed further into me, “you can do it.  Almost there.” And then I was, my nose being tickled by his neatly trimmed pubic hairs.  I felt his palm on the back of my head as he held me against him until the gagging started and he hissed and cursed into the room, releasing me to slide off him for air before we repeated the process several more times.   
  
His thighs began to tremble and I knew he was getting close.  As much as I loved swallowing his jizz, I needed his first time coming as my husband to be inside of me... and vice versa.  He shot me an adorable pout when I freed myself from his cock and moved away.  
  
“Where ya going, love? I’m so close,” he pled and I winked at him with a cheeky ‘I know’ that caused him to growl and clench his fists.  Shit, he was a sight when he was this worked up.  I backed away from him, keeping eye contact as I made my way towards the fire.  
  
There was some kind of faux fur rug spread out before the flames and I easily moved into place, taking position on my hands and knees as I wiggled my needy ass at him.  
  
“Come fuck me, Edward.”  
  
He smirked and a dark laugh rumbled in his chest.  “Oh, you really shouldn’t have said that.”  
  
“No?” I quipped, raising my eyebrow as I wiggled again.  “But I meant it.”  The teasing smile was still on my face when his hand connected with my ass, shocking me with his speed.  
  
“Fuck!” I cried out.  He’d never spanked me before and I was surprised at how the sensation had travelled down my own swollen cock and resulted in a thick drop of pre dropping onto the rug below me.  
  
“You like that, baby?” he crooned at me and I found myself nodding.  
  
“Yeah, I think I do,” I half laughed, then moaned when he did it again. The sound of his palm smacking my flesh rebounding off the stone walls.  His hand came down on me two more times and I flinched.  “That was a bit hard,” I panted even as I pushed my ass towards him, begging for more.  
  
“Awww, does my baby have a boo boo?” he said playfully as he leaned down and brushed his lips over my now tender backside.  I loved how he could be so feral with me one moment and in the next, his tenderness would remind me of how deep our love ran.  
  
“I think I’ll make it, if you would fuck me already!” I snarked back at him which earned me a bite... on the ass. Thankfully, he parted my cheeks with his calloused fingers and took to laving me with long strokes of his tongue.  
  
“Oh that... is … fantastic!” I whimpered while he worked his tongue over me some more before switching to his fingers.    
  
“You know all of our supplies are packed away in the luggage?  I won’t do this dry, love.”  
  
Oh for the love of God, was he kidding me with this?  Couldn’t he see what a writhing mess I was at this point?  
  
With a huff I stood up and spun around, secretly pleased when my cock smacked the side of surprised face and left a small red mark where my piercing connected with his cheek.  
  
“Stay here!” I ordered and marched over to our bags.  It was without any preamble that I unzipped the first bag and rummaged through it without concern for the neatly folded clothes that were landing on the floor as I searched.  
  
“Aha!” I exclaimed, snatching the bottle that would lead to my salvation and jogging back to him.  “I did the work, now you bend over,” I growled and his eyes became even more grey.  As he shifted around, I popped the cap and drizzled the cool viscous liquid along my shaft and worked it in, ensuring that I was solid and thoroughly coated.     
  
He knelt on the ottoman with one knee, his other leg left standing and leaned forward, parting his thighs for me.  I walked up and alternated kisses and gentle bites across his shoulder blades while I worked my slick fingers into his backside and scissored them.  We were well enough in tune with each other’s bodies that it didn’t take long before he was ready and I lined myself up.  
  
I wanted to snap my hips and be buried inside of him in an instant, but seeing as it had been a month, I took pity upon him and eased my way in. He was warm and tight and just felt incredible.  With my groin flush against his ass, I stilled to let us both adjust, continuing to kiss and tease him until he gave me a nod.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist, allowing one hand to taunt the head of his cock while the other sought out his nipples which I knew would be extra sensitive in his heightened state of need.  I pulled back until only my head sat inside him and thrust forward, bringing forth a pleasured cry from him.  
  
Holding him against my chest, I proceeded to fuck him, my lips next to his ear.  
  
“Do you feel how hard I am, Edward? Does your ass feel like it’s going to shred around my cock that only gets hard for you?” I urged him on with the filthy mouth I knew he craved and his once articulate self dissolved in my arms to so much panting and gasping.  
  
I loved it.  
  
“You’re so good at taking my cock, Edward. I should remember to grab my phone next time so I can record this.”  He groaned.  “Would you like that? You want to see what I am? My cock, glistening with lube sliding out of your puckered hole as it tries to hold me in but stretches at my command, allowing me to pass...”  
  
“Of shit, Jasper...” his hands were limp by his side as I rode him from behind.  My hand that had been teasing his cock, opened and caught him within its lubed up grip.   
  
“Fuck my hand, Edward.  Fuck it like you would fuck me,” I whispered into the shell of his ear and tightened my hold, splaying my free hand between his pecs as I knew the ride was about to get bumpy.  
  
When he started rocking his hips, almost thrashing about, his ass clamped down on me almost to the point of pain. However, because I’d generously lubed us up, I could still feel him sliding along me, back and forth, all while his cock pumped across my palm.  
  
He resisted even as I fell over that proverbial ledge and filled his ass, my body twitching and convulsing with the force of my orgasm.  He remained still as he absorbed what I gave him until I settled.  
My breaths were still coming in haggard gasps when he moved forward, letting my cock fall out of him.  He stepped around behind me and pushed me to my knees and then, by my neck, he guided me to lay my chest over the ottoman he’d been standing on, telling me to hold onto the legs.  
  
I heard the familiar ‘snap’ and a dopey grin erupted across my face as the cool gel trickled over my open asshole.  He gave me no warning as he pushed into me.  
  
“Not... going to... last,” he ground out verbally as he ground in physically.  I gripped the legs as tight as I could, trying to stabilize myself as he pounded into me.  
  
A few minutes later, his hot spunk was traveling up my insides, feeling better than any enema I’d ever had.  
  
Somehow we extracted ourselves from each other and got up off the floor.  We were both sweaty and sticky, and had come dripping from our asses.  “Shower?” I asked and he nodded in reply.  Seems we were both a little dysfunctional at the moment.  
  
We behaved, for the most part, as we lovingly washed each other down.  Taking care to run nails against scalps and use a soft touch with the loofah and extra creamy body wash, ensuring all the crevices were squeaky clean.  
  
It was with adoration that we dried the other in turn, and then moved to our bedroom where he had me wait while he retrieved our bags.  
  
I could see his muscles rippling beneath his pale flesh as he went back and forth from the living room to our bed chamber.  The redhead in him burned easily so he avoided the sun.  It was fine, because to me, the way he looked reminded me of those skillfully sculpted marble statues depicting deities found in museums.  
  
He was beautiful… and he was mine.  The thought made me smile.  
  
A light snicker drew me out of my daydream of Greek lovers and I found Edward watching me with a relaxed smile upon his visage.  “I’m happy too, now come on, let’s get dressed and go get some dinner.  I need to rebuild my stores,” he said with an eyebrow waggle while hefting one of our bags up onto the bed next to me.  
  
While Edward went for business casual with his cream colored heavy sweater and dark brown Haggar slacks paired with loafers, I chose vacation casual.  Donning a well-worn pair of jeans, a white thermal top with an unbuttoned black flannel over the top, I finished my outfit with my favorite cowboy boots.  
  
It had worked out well for us that what we liked to wear happened to be what the other liked to look at.  
  
With a last lingering kiss we left our room, our fingers threaded tightly together, in search of the dining hall.  
  
Upon entering the hall, we halted. I was shocked.  In place of the cheery ‘bustling with guests’ hall I’d expected, I found a candlelit table with formal place settings for two.  I heard Edward’s breath hitch even as my heart swelled within me.  
  
“You shouldn’t have, but thank you, Edward.  I love you,” I said, my voice catching with emotion as I kissed him, my tongue flicking upon his lips then withdrawing when he’d part them for me.  I loved sharing open mouthed kisses like this with him, our heads tilting left and right as we exchanged oxygen and carbon dioxide, our lips randomly closing over and suckling a lip when it passed by.  
  
My cock certainly enjoyed these kinds of kisses, too.  
  
A throat cleared and we looked up to see Esme, the proprietor’s wife, holding a chair out.  Edward looked at me, “I didn’t do this, Jasper,” then turned to Esme, “Can you tell us who set this up?” he asked, obviously as surprised as me.  
  
She smiled.  “A Ms. Charlotte Hale made arrangements before you arrived.  Per her instructions, you two were to have the Castle to yourselves during your stay, staff not included of course.  She also requested that your dinners be provided in a romantic atmosphere.” She tipped her head and smiled even bigger.  “Judging by the look on your faces tonight is a success.  Please, sit.” She waved at the empty chair in front of her and I walked Edward over, helping him into the chair before taking my own.  
  
We listened, our heads still trying to catch up to what my sister had done for us, as she described our dinner.  A starter of mixed local greens with dried figs and bleu cheese crumbles followed by a hearty root vegetable and lamb stew with homemade bread.  For dessert, she had a platter of fresh fruits; bananas, berries, cherries … and a small bowl of tempered chocolate for dipping.  
  
When she asked if we wanted whiskey or wine with our meal, we both chose the wine without hesitation.  
  
The food was delicious and by the time our dessert course was brought out, we were well into our second bottle of wine.  In other words, we were inebriated enough to not care that Esme might be watching when we got out of hand with the chocolate.  
  
It started innocently enough.  Dip a berry, raise it to his pouty lips, deepened in color by the wine, and watch his powerful tongue sneak out to lap at the chocolate dripping from the fruit and my fingers.  
  
It was perfectly understandable that had led to us dancing off to the side of our table.  
  
Topless.  
  
And sticky with traces of chocolate on our torsos.  
  
Perhaps it was the Celtic music we were swaying to placing us into a trance so the Fae of lore, of which we’d been told about at check in by Carlisle, could play with us.  
  
Esme came to clear the dishes and found us lost in one another.  Our foreheads were pressed together; my hands were braced on his hips while his were tucked into my back pockets, placing our chests in very near proximity.  So close we could feel the energy of our … bond, love, that inner force that made us one…buzzing between us, trying to pull us together.  
  
It was delicious torture to be sure, bringing the love we had for one another deep from within until we were glowing with it.  
  
Esme didn’t miss a beat as she laid a hand on our arms and suggested we go for a walk by the loch before handing us our shirts.  
  
It couldn’t have been a better idea.  The sky was clear and bright from the billions of stars shining down, illuminating our path as we walked.  If we’d been completely sober, we wouldn’t have imagined that we’d seen tiny naked men and women flitting about over the water.  We would’ve known it was simply the starlight reflecting back off the dark water.  
  
Our clasped hands swung between us while we walked the lake’s edge as the water lapped at the shore.  Neither of us spoke, we didn’t need to, both of us content to enjoy the silence of the surrounding night.  
  
We came upon a grassy patch in the otherwise rocky shore and didn’t question it as we fell into each other’s embrace.  Edward allowed me to lovingly peel his clothes off.  We kissed briefly, getting more lost in each other and then he undressed me with as much reverence as I’d shown him.  We should’ve been chilled to the bone but perhaps the alcohol flowing in our veins was helping to warm us.  
  
We sank to the ground while our kisses grew in intensity and passion.  Neither of us flinched when the loch encroached upon us; the air around us becoming steamy and moist as our love burned ever hotter between us, searing us as the water cooled us.  
  
I could feel the back of my head growing wet where I was lying on the soft spongy grass.  Edward was settled between my legs, his weight a heavy comfort on my chest while we kissed.  I opened my eyes and pressed gently against his shoulders.  He blinked at me and our eyes said it all.  He knew what I needed.  
  
I pulled my legs up and let them fall out to the side.  My erection lay flat atop my stomach; thick, hard and pulsing.  I took a deep breath when I felt him pressing against my hole, exhaling as he slid into me, his bright blue eyes locked on mine.  
  
Home.  
  
There was no other way to describe what I felt when we connected like this.  Everything ‘home’ represented, I felt when we made love.  Security. Comfort. Inner peace. A sense of belonging. I found them all in Edward’s arms, in his loving touch.  
  
He returned his chest to mine, trapping my cock between our taut stomachs while he rocked into me. Our tongues tangled as I lapped at him, his flavor pure ambrosia on my pallet.  
  
The starlight twinkled and danced around us, the water ebbing and flowing against our extremities while we loved each other late into the night, the wine keeping our orgasms at bay and allowing us to revel in the simplicity and pureness of the act itself.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Ever in sync, together, “Always.”  


~oOo~

  
The dawn found Edward and I in a toasty heap of naked flesh, entwined in the center of the luxurious pillow top bed of our suite.  
  
Neither one of us could remember coming back, but we were famished and had a strong desire to revisit the loch that had aided in making our wedding night magical, perfect.  
  
As we ate a breakfast of rich porridge laced with fruit, nuts and maple syrup, Esme came into the dining hall with a gleam in her eye and our clothes from the night before in her arms.  
  
“Found these on the front stoop, boys.  Since you didn’t freeze your bollocks off, I can only assume you danced with the water nymphs last night.”  
  
Our spoons clattered against the table.  
  
“Excuse me?” Edward found his voice first.  
  
“What do you mean?” I added.  
  
She came over and gave us each a hug.  “Congratulations, your union has been blessed by the Fae, which means you have a long happy life ahead of you…together.”  
  
Our fingertips found the others beneath the table.  Esme was sweet and we wouldn’t make a mockery of her beliefs by discrediting her sentiments.  After all, we could explain everything that happened last night.  Couldn’t we?  
  
Besides, we’d already known our destiny was together.  Granted, at first we’d thought we’d always be together as only the best of friends, never dreaming that we’d find the other half of our hearts in each other when we’d wished on that shooting star as kids.  
  
“Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight.  Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight…” We laughed as we said the opening lines while camping in my backyard on a warm summer evening.  We were supposed to be inside the tent, but were lying on our backs in the grass, watching the stars when we saw the flash of white scream across the sky.  
  
Our laughter faded as Edward’s hand found mine for the first time as something ‘more’.  It wasn’t awkward or wrong, it was comforting. We were about ten years old.  
  
I squeezed his hand to silently acknowledge our burgeoning feelings and we whispered the last part, our wish, “Together, always.”  
  
And so it was, and so it shall be.  
  
~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooooo much for reading, hope ya'll enjoyed it!


End file.
